


Take Back...

by ElSun



Category: WonerWoman/Avengers/Smallvile
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Once upon a time....





	Take Back...

The dark sky’s began to erupt this was the beginning of the new world. As The armies of evil began to march it was the sign the oracles had seen.  
Somewhere in a palace there was baby who had been born in the darkness....  
This child had grown thru time and was now standing in awww at the star spangled yankee dandie...  
The lady was in peering into the eyes unsure of what she had seen. The colors were pure, she had been warned about man.   
“This is the time to put your money into bonds. Wonder Woman and I need you to support the war effort.”  
As the time passed the two stars were no where near the truth. Until the War hit and costume wonders ended up in the middle of a p.o.w. Camp.  
The legend the world would hear isn’t the story that occurred. When Steve Rogers and Diana Prince began to notice the chains and the dank odor of there cell it occurred to them both that if they were going to get out of this something was going to happen.  
Steve peered over to Diana to see if she could see in the dark, when he realized she couldn’t he gave the metal a tug. He could smell the water yanking harder he knew that the cell was not in good working order. As he counitued to tug he could feel the long bolt begun to pull from the mortar.  
He chuckled lightly causing Diana to rustle. As he began to feel his chains drop. He moved to wall opposite her. He was able to use the light of the lame to notice the door. When he walked back to Diana, the two worked on getting her down. When she was free he almost swore he caught a smile.  
“Ok now this the part where when we break this door down we find the rest of the prisoners and blow this place skyhigh...”  
Diana seemed to have no idea what he meant but she was able to find the prisioners or at least Wonder Woman did. When the place seemed almost clear the fortress was seized and as it fell the explosions rocked the FatherLand....  
The war ended and Wonder Woman and Captain American were back to a new status of Icon... For Steve Rogers the story was a bit more dismal his girl Friday was gone... and it was back to a new life.  
1970  
The World again was on the brink of peril and on one mission a flight went down somewhere over the ocean.  
This seemed like the end of Captain Roger’s but like all good stories there was a hero. He was rescued by a beautiful lady. The rest was a blur. The next few days were spent prepping for the return of Captain Rogers and his girl Friday. However Diana couldn’t shake the feeling of this guy being Steve’s son he looked like Steve but she wasn’t sure...   
TBC...


End file.
